The Born of shadows
by Gamergirl76
Summary: sequel of "The heart of the shadow" takes place a month after the last story. Someone from Saskue's past comes to help when kiku is captured again. whose little friend shows Rikimaru where he came from just as another evil force trying to take down goda castle. Can the two stay together with all this going on? Rated m for violence and sex
1. Chapter 1

The greedy General laughed as he drank down another bowl of Sakai. He herd a whimper from the terrified woman laying beside him. He laid a calloused hand on her ass "Stop crying, you'll warm up to me soon enough"The Dynamo countuned to stroke the women as he looked over the sheets of paper before him. They were battle strategist, blueprints to Goda's castle, spy reports on the people living there, memos on weapon sachets, all sorts of things to overthrow a feudal lord. He drank another bowl and hiccuped.

"I'm looking froward to braking you" he sneered at the woman, who sobbed louder  
"Shut up!" he gave he a smack. The servant came with another bowl of the cheep liquor, he began to sway from side to side as he made his way to the woman "Now your mine, my dear" he said giving her another smack. A puff of smoke came up as he grabbed the front of her cloths. He felt a sharp pain in his thought and could taste the metallic taste of blood on his tong. When the smoke cleared, a man was in the woman's place. The man was holding a kuni, which caused the pain as it was driven through the dynamo's neck, a hand covering his mouth. He tried to pull him off, but the young man was stronger than he looked, and the saki buzzing through his mind who didn't help; this only made him sink the kuni deeper into his flesh.  
"Yeah I don't think so" The young man said, shaking his ebony hair away from his face.  
The general looked into his killers blue eyes as the life drained out of him. "I was just waiting fore you to get drunk enough to kill you" he said with a wink

After he went limp, the young man pulled him off the sharp blade, he shook the blood off, after all he was borrowing it from a friend. He stood and gently touched his pail cheek where the dyamano slapped him, it stung"Did he have to hit me so hard?" he thought. He stretched his back, The man had been spying on his bastard for weeks, using a technique taught by his ninja friend to appear as a woman. He honstaly hated it, he was already feminine looking enough, but he was the only one who could have done it. with all the groping and horrible words, he couldn't wate to kill him. Which wasen't hard, the moment he was 'captured' the dyamno took him wherever he went, all he had to do was whate for him to make a mistake.

He gathered up the papers from the floor and placed them into his black robes, before standing back up he notes something on the shiny floor, a small shadow, made buy the afternoon sun. "What the hell?" It was a small nitch in the floor to hide things, he opened it to see the only thing another piece of paper, he looked at it. "Why are all of you trying this all of a sudden?" He asked the coups, he sighed "It's getting annoying getting groped to stop you idiots" the shuddered at the memory of being toughed agenst his will. He then shrugged and jumped out the window

* * *

He was kneeling before a man about fifteen minutes later, this man was in his mid thirty's, wearing an elaborate haori, standing above the him "You to have done well, Saskue. You said you found this in a secret compartment?" Saskue looked up at the man and nodded "Lord Goda, why are your men betraying you?" The lord looked at him  
"I don't know" He looked over to Saskue "Saskue what do you think what should be done?"

"I am not sure my lord, but I have knowledge of a man, who could help us, a monk with special abilities who can seek out and destroy the evil in a person, who just came through the village, I can not read him for some reason, but maybe he can help us." Goda thought it over for a second "Is there such a thing as this?" Saskue looked up "Well my lord there is meany magical forces in this world. I, as you know posses some, as a man who brought your daughter back to life, I would say yes." Goda nodded "It's settled then, Saskue, summon him at ounce" he boued "as you wish my Lor..."A loud crash interrupted him  
"What the hell was that" Saskue said, standing up  
"Get him out of here!"  
A young girls voice boomed through the halls, followed by another woman's voice saying "Alright,alright". A young girl came in through where the crash came from. The girl looked to be about 14 years old, wearing an detailed pink komo "Kiku whats wrong?" asked her father "Another failed suitor?" the girl turned to her father and bowed "I am sorry father, tried but the prince brought to me was not an exctiable suitor"

"Kiku...This is the fifth suitor you turned down, what was wrong with this one?"

"He was stuck up and thought the world revolved around him, like all of them" Saskue answered for her. Goda sied "My lord, aren't you being to hard on her?" Saskue asked

"You hold your tong!" Saskue didn't even flinch

"My lord, you want your daughter to get married to someone she loves, it takes time to find the one"

"I am letting her choose a husband, If i had my way she would be married by now, but i guess your right, We shall take a brake on suitors until i get this business with my men sorted out" Kiku smiled "Thank you father" The lord turned to his swords man"Fetch this monk, I will get Rikimaru and Ayame" Saskue nodded "At ounce"

* * *

About two hours later, everyone was assembled in the throne room. Saskue sat to the side with two ninjas,

A male; a tall, muscular man who's white hair contrasted sharply with his cloths which were all black, A sword strapped to his back.

And a woman, slightly younger than the men. She whore black as well, but had splashes of purple with thrown in for a special pop. Her weapon were two kodachi, strapped to her hips.

Kiku whereing a komno of all different colors. With that and her make up, she looked like acute little doll as she sat buy her father as there guest, a young monk, knelt before them, his clothes were very fancy for his trade. dark, shiny blue beads warped around his hands as he sat on the floor, writing strange symbols on a sheet of paper. with some odd ink. Every one of Saskue's muscles got tense as he watched, he sensed something foul in the air, his hands itched to draw his sword. The air became hot all around, makeing him dizzy. He couldn't use his reading ability for some reason on this young man, trying made his head hurt; he guessed it was because of those beads. He felt a hand on his shoulder "Are you alright?" Came a gravely voice. He turned twords the male ninja, He felt sick, The ninja's other hand genitally cupped his cheek  
"You feel warm, are you alright?"  
Even the female ninja looked at him with concern  
"Rikimaru, I think..." he was cut off buy the monk gasping.  
"What is it?" Goda asked. The young man pointed to the paper "I sence a great evil close buy"

"Who?" Goda asked. The monk gave a dark chuckle

"Me"as he said that the symbols began to glow, they all looked, Saskue stood. A grate, bright light shined from the paper, blinding everyone. A great, fox-like beast emgerd from the light, the two ninja jumped towards it, weapons ready as it began to strike Goda. Saskue's attention went to the 'monk' now appearing to be a enemy ninja, grab the princess, "Kiku!" Goda yelled the enemy ninja was at the window "Akammaru, come!" he yelled before jumping out. The beast flowed. Before the ninja could do anything. Goda dropped to his knees "No! not again!" Rikimaru pulled him up "Wheres Saskue?" the female ninja asked, looking around the room "He ran after them" Rikimaru responded with sadness in his eyes

"Let's hope they both come back to us"

* * *

**_I'm back! Told ya I would write a squeal, there will be sex between Rikimaru and Saskue but will also focus on outher charactors as well, I will also be going into Rikimaru's origin and Saskue's back story_**


	2. Chapter 2

Saskue ran as fast as he could, trying to get the screaming princess from those two, but they were fast, must faster than himself. "Saskue!" She shouted. The enmey ninja jumped into a tree and up into a clearing. It looked like he would get away, that's when a blade on a chain flew at him, it just skimmed the kidnapper's side, causing him to drop the princess. Saskue caught her just in time. The two looked at him as he ran off, jumping from tree to tree. "Are you alright sweety?"

"Yes, I haven't suffered any injuries" Saskue let out a sigh of relief and hugged the girl in his arms.

"That's always good to here" Saskue looked around for the source of the helping hand, which emerged from the forest. A young man, younger than himself, it was dark but he knew who he was looking at, tears of joy almost filled his eyes, but there were more important matters as hand. He placed Kiku on the ground and told the younger man

"Can you take her back to the castle?" He pointed to it, the boy nodded "I'll chase them down" and ran off. The boy walked up to the terfied princess, she flinced and stepped back. He put his hands up in the air, sliently telling her to calm down. She took a deep breath as he reached his hand out, becking her to take it, Kiku was scared, but if Saskue trusted this stranger, he must be good. She placed her hand on his and he gently closed his hand around it and jerked his head to the side, telling her to follow, she, still to scared to do anything else, did so.

* * *

Goda was pacing back and forth in the throne room, all his ninja could do was watch. "Father!" Kiku yelled as she ran into her father's arms "Oh, My daughtar, your safe!" Rikimaru looked around "Wheres Saskue?"

"Still cahaseing them"

"Then you came back alone?" her father asked, Kiku shook her head

"No, someone helped in my rescue and Saskue told him to escort me home"

"Who?" they all said in a courise

"I did" A voice came up from behined them, they all turned around at ounce. There stood the boy, the light from the lanterns made it easer to see him. The boy had to be about 14 or 15 years old, musiclar for his age. His long black hair was braded tied together with a jewled clasp at the end. He whore tight-fitting dark blue armor with a bag strapped across his sholder. A odd weapon, a sickle blade with a chain, a kusarigama, clung in his hand. He took a step foward "those eyes.." Rikimaru grumbled, The boy smiled "Yes ninja, there blue, just like my brother"

"Who are you" Kiku asked as her father just now put her down. "My name is Koga, Prince of the Yamazaki country, I was tracking the two men, who have been spreading evil wherever they went, after months i found myself here,far away from my home. As I was searching ,I herd screaming, I ran to see that the princess being carried away by the one of very men I was looking for, when she was safe my brother told me to bring her back"

They all looked at him in disbelief "Brother?" Rikimaru said as he took something out from under his shirt "Yes Ninja" he walked over to the older man. He opend the ninja's hand, reveling his half of the pedent he and Saskue wore at all times "Saskue is my brouther" He grabbed his belt and showed off the buckle which was the same thing as the necklase "So Saskue's a..." Ayame started, Koga side "Yes a prince" he looked at the pendent again "You where half of our family symbol, are you his lover?" All the ninja did was nood. The boy smiled. "Why diden't he tell us?" Ayame asked "He told me" Rikimaru responded

"Hm, he must trust you then" Koga said "Anway are you alright, princess?" he said turning to her

"Yes, thank you for saveing me" She said with a bow, he bowed back "No problam, its always our pleasher to save such a butyfull princess" Kiku blushed

"Well th-thank you..whate 'our' you mean you and Saskue?" Koga playfully shook his head

"Then who..." just then, something jumped out of his bag. The princess looked down to see a large kitten sitting in front of her "Meow" it said. The kitten was jet blck, save for some white trianlges on the top and botten of its blood red eyes, among further ispection, the cat had two fluffy tails. Koga picked up the kitten. "This is who i mean" He held his pet up to her "This is my pal Kiba" "Hmmm it's been a long time since I have seen a nekomata, especially one thats a pet, I thought they were all evil" Goda said, studying the cat.

"Not this one, this little guy has been with me since I was born"  
Kiku giggled "Aw hes so cute!" He scrached under his chin, makeing the cat purr. "He likes you" The cats eyes wanderd and say the mail ninja, his tails amd ears sprange up. The cat struggled out of the young prince's grasp and patterd over to him. He began to nuzzle the ninja's leg and purred, making Koga chuckle

"I guess he like you even more" Ayame teased

Rikiamru just stood there, looking at the feline. Kiba looked back at him for awhile and went back over to his master. "So young prince, who are these men you and your nekomata are tracking?" Goda asked

"Their names are Myōga, a sorcerer from my country, and Jaken his ninja flower, the man with the fox demon; about a year ago, they began to wreak havoc across the lands , for what reason, i don't know, but i have been given orders by my father to stop him." Goda rubbed his chin "You said your brother went after him" Koga nodded "He's able to track someone for days without rest, but it wount do him any good, it doesn't look like he had complete control of his anger which clouds his sixth sense, and those beeds the two where make it impossible to read them, so he should be back soon after he gives up"

"Its settled then, Rikimaru, Ayame, split up and find this Myōga and show him the true wrath of heaven for trying to harm my preshus daughter." bouth ninja nodded

"Koga can you proct the princess while there gone"

"Shure" the prince said. the ninja left in a flash


End file.
